


Frankenstein Reboot

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Funny, Mad Science, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Science, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 6: Mad Science.The title should explain it.





	Frankenstein Reboot

The electricity going through the metal almost caused the castle to lose power, and Shiro felt all of the tension run through his entire body, a bit like if he was burned from the inside. It wasn’t deadly, just extreme uncomfortable, and being changed to a table didn’t really make the situation any easier, even though he had asked for this.

The electricity disappeared and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

He heard the sound of shoes walking on the white hard floor of the castleship, and Pidge entered the room wearing a large white lab coat, a huge smile on her face.

“So how did it go?”, she asked, and Shiro just groaned.

“Do you like torturing people?”, Shiro asked, trying to breathe.

“Hey, it’s your fault. You wanted to upgrade that damn arm, you said you wanted it through electric space therapy though I warned you, so I’m not the one the blame here Shiro”.

Shiro tried to nod.

“Sure, but why am I strapped to the table?”.

“Well, can’t a girl have a little fun playing mad scientist? This is basically like Frankenstein”.

Shiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Tell me again how we’re dating”.

“Oh you love it, don’t deny it. But back to the arm, one more shock should give you twice the amount of power once it has melted together with the quintessence in it”, she said. “Are you ready?”.

Shiro laughed.

“Do I even have a choice?”.


End file.
